Percy meets Ben
by percyj1
Summary: Percy and Ben are kidnapped and taken to a place for entertainment. Percy and Ben become friends and work together to escape there new prison.
1. Ben Tennyson

_**BEN TENNYSON**_

I hit one of Vilgax's partners with the flames of Swamp Fire, one of my aliens. "There's to many of them!" Gwen yelled at me and Kevin. "I got a call from Plumber Base and they said to lead them all to a trap they set up!" I looked at Kevin and yelled, "fall back! before changing back to my normal form.

I saw Kevin's car and ran for it. I wanted to drive, at least once! I hopped in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "Hey! Tennyson! This is my car!" Kevin yelled. "But I - " I began. "Not the time to argue!" Gwen yelled, cutting me off. "Kevin, just this once?" Kevin glared at me, but finally said, "fine."

We sped along at full speed. "This is so awesome!" I yelled at Kevin. "You better not ruin my paint job, Tennyson." Kevin warned. "Ben, don't go to fast. We want them to follow us," Gwen said, shooting her Mana energy towards one of Vilgax's vehicles that got to close. "OK," I shrugged, and slowed the engine.

"One to our left!" Yelled Gwen. "I got it!" Kevin replied, and absorbed the medal of his car. He created a two faced hammer for a hand and hit the guy driving next to us in the head. "Where am I heading?" I asked Gwen. "23rd st. on Narrow road!" She said while throwing another Mana ball.

"OK!" I stepped on the gas petal. Kevin reached over and pressed a button that was placed on the wheel. "What's that do?" I asked. "You'll see," he said with his stupid knowing tone. Missiles shot from the back wheels and hit one of the vehicles to our right. "Whoa!" I said, and almost pushed the button again, but Kevin hit my hand away from the button, which really hurt, considering he had a medal hand.

"Ow!" I protested, and let go of the wheel. The car skidded to the right, scraping the right side of Kevin's car against the alien tech vehicle next to us. Kevin slapped his head. "Always you, Ben! Always you!" I laughed nervously, "heh, heh" and grabbed the wheel again. "Great," I thought. "Never riding this again."

"I see the trap!" Gwen declared. "Up ahead, just a couple minutes!" I slammed the pedal. I wasn't happy with Gwen doing the ordering around thing, _I _wanted to do that. All of a sudden, I felt dizzy and my vision began to blur. My sight became dark, I could only see shapes, and I fell forward.

I could hear the faint shouting that sounded like Gwen saying, "what did you do?" And Kevin replying, "I didn't do anything! He just slumped forward!" Then I heard Gwen scream, "get the wheel! Now!" Then I here "SCREEECH" and it all went completely black.

I became aware that I was on the ground. I felt something wrap around my legs, then it started pulling me. I couldn't keep my consciousness any longer. It all went dark.

**Ben: "Hey! Why the cliff hanger? You left me unconscious!"**

**Me: "Well, I want the readers to keep reading!"**

**Kevin: "I would never let Ben drive my car."**

**Me: *rolls eyes* "Well, I thought you would, and what I say _goes._"**

**Kevin: "I bet Man Of Action wouldn't do cliff hangers on the show if something like that happens. Oww!"**

**Gwen: *smacks Kevin* "ugh." *rolls eyes* "give it a break, Kevin. Just once!"**

**Me: "Guys! Do you want to know what happens to Ben or not?"**

**Ben: "Yes!**

**Gwen: "Yes!**

**Kevin: "... No ..."**

**Me: "Fine. Kevin, you were over ruled."**

**Ben: "Hey!"**

**Gwen: * sighs * "boys."**

**Me: "I know, trust me, I know."**


	2. Percy Jackson

_**Percy Jackson**_

"One foot in front of each other," I said as I balanced on the edge of the Argo II's sail railing. I couldn't afford to fall six hundred yards. I would either die falling on the huge army of northern Cyclopes, or be flattened into a pancake on the sidewalk. "Well, if I fall, Jason will catch me. After all, he is five yards away from me on the opposite side of the sail." I said, trying to reassure myself. It wasn't working.

"Hey, Superman! You're catching me if I fall!" I yelled to Jason. "Why does everybody call me that?" He asked. "Dude, you can fly." I shrugged. "It suits you, except for the blond hair." Jason just continued moving, straight at the edge. "You guys OK up there?" Annabeth yelled from the deck. What she really meant was, "Percy, you better not mess this up." Which also meant, "don't fall." Me and Jason both said, "yes!" I never really tried to summon a storm cloud, especially one big enough to wipe out the northern Cyclopes.

This was going to take a lot of energy from both, me and Jason. That's why I was a little edgy on Jason catching me. I kept wondering if he would even have enough energy to catch me if I fell. This plan had to work, though. If it didn't, the Cyclopes would take out another city. It would be the Cyclopes' third city, if they get this one, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

I kept walking until I reached the edge if the sail pole. I looked down. OK, bad idea. I turned and looked at Frank and Hazel standing together watching me and Jason, while Leo, Piper and Annabeth looked at the sail controls to make sure they wouldn't move while we were still on them.

I started, the sky became a little darker when a couple of dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. More clouds were forming. The only problem was that the clouds picked up some wind, which didn't help at all with my balance. Jason started to. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed. It looked like a really good storm.

The clouds grew darker and heavier as I summoned more dark clouds. I became weaker and weaker by the minute, but I could tell it was working. The clouds made a dip, the storm became lower, and the Cyclopes seemed to notice the storm. Then the Cyclopes started a frenzy.

Hundreds of Cyclopes started running at once. The wind howling, lightning crackling, and clouds darkening. I wobbled a little, but I regained my balance. My body became weak. I seemed to get dizzy. The storm didn't seem that hard to make, but I was becoming dizzy real fast. I glanced back at Jason. Jason seemed to have no problems, just a slip here and there. How was he OK, and I wasn't?

I stumbled, then regained balance. My vision blurring. Then, I felt something cold wrap around my legs. I glanced down. It seemed to be a thick vine, curling around my legs, and growing thicker and thicker. Instantly I thought, "Dionysus?" but it wasn't a grape vine. It seemed more like an animal or monster. The thing seemed to be coming from nowhere. Then I was yanked downward.

I caught my self with my arms around the sail pole. The vine-ish thing was pulling me down. I called Jason, but he couldn't here me over the roaring wind. Leo saw me, though. He pointed and everyone turned. I looked up, trying to pull myself back up on top, but the thing kept pulling me. I struggled, kicking and grabbing, but nothing worked. The pole began to crack. How strong was this thing? "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled, as the pole began breaking.

It finally snapped. Everything seemed in slow motion. Annabeth screamed, I fell, Jason yelled, and Hazel screamed/cried. I closed my eyes. "Wow. After all I did, I go like this?" I thought. "Lame." Then I landed, or I think I landed, whatever it was I didn't get a chance to see, because everything went dark.

**Me: "How'd you guys like it?"**

**Percy: "Horrible, you left me falling to my death."**

**Annabeth: "Why is it always Percy? Can't we have just one normal day?"**

**Jason: "I could've ****_totally _****saved him."**

**Me: "Well, I wanted to make it exciting."**

**Piper: "You didn't have anything for me to do."**

**Me: "Well-"**

**Leo: *cuts me off* "Why didn't you have me save the day? Your fans would love it!"**

**Me: "guys! I'm only at the second chapter! Besides I'm sure you will like me more when you read it. Percy meets someone."**

**Percy: "Is it a girl or boy?"**

**Me: "not telling. Frank, Hazel? Anything to sa- oh. Never mind. Look away!"**


	3. Ben 10

_**Ben 10**_

"Oww." I groaned as I woke up on a medal floor, but when my vision cleared, I could tell it wasn't a floor. I was laying face down on a medal platform high up in a big room with white squared walls. "What the...?" I said, but shut my mouth when a door slid open. A teenage boy with black hair, jeans, and a bright orange T-shirt stumbled in.

"Hey!" The guy yelled, and grabbed something from his pocket. A pen? Then he took the cap off of the pen and it grew large, into... into... a sword? "Whoa," I muttered. "I want one." I checked my Omnytrix. It seemed to be re-charging. "How is that possible?" I muttered to myself. "I hadn't used it recently." I heard a large scrape. I looked at the guy with the sword. He was trying to hack at the door he just came from.

He eventually stopped, exhausted. I looked behind me. There was no tunnel or anything, just another white square. I looked back at the weird guy with the sword sitting on the floor. All of a sudden I here a large creaking sound behind me. I glanced back at the wall behind me. It was moving!

I looked at my Omnytrix, still charging! I stood up and began pushing against the moving wall. It would be a very hard fall if the wall pushed me off the small platform. "No!" I groaned, as I pushed and shoved. By now I knew the guy down there heard me! I looked down, it was going to be a hard fall.

The wall kept moving, I had a yard, a foot, a couple inches. Then finally, it pushed me off. I fell, then looked at my Omnytrix, "why now?!" I shouted at the Omnytrix. I landed, hard.

I woke with a start, but immediately stopped to see a sword pointed at my face. "Whoa!" I said, putting my hands up. "Who are you?" The guy asked. "You don't know me?" I asked surprised. "That's the first... Well, I'm Ben Tennyson. Refresh your memory?" The guy just stared at me. "No, I don't know you." I just sat there, waiting for the sword to move.

"So, you gonna move the sword, or am I going to have to go Humongoussoar on you?" I said to the guy. "Humonga what now?" He asked, but he didn't like the threat and pressed the sword closer. "You know," I said. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't," he said. "One of my aliens." I replied, quickly giving the answe and surprised he didn't know me.

"One, of your aliens? There are more of you? Are you another monster?" He pressed the sword so close, it was touching my shirt. "No! No!," I glanced at my Omnytrix, still not working? "It's just me, I am stuck in here just like you." The sword eased. I slowly got up, walked a little closer, and held out my hand. "OK, now let's start this over after you put your sword down. I figured if we were stuck together, we might as well _not _be enemies.

He lowered his sword and put the cap on the top. It shrank back into a pen and he dropped it in his pocket. "I'm Ben Ten," I said. He shook my hand and said, "I'm sorry, are you a half blood, because you seem like one. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.


	4. Percy

**_Percy_**

I decided he was some kind of hero. Not a lot of people were brave enough to do that. Plus, he could see right through the mist. That's why I had said my godly parent's name. We stood there. He looked pretty nervous around me. Then he finally asked, "what's a half blood?"

Was I wrong? What if he really was a monster? Maybe he was a regular mortal that was really brave and could see through the mist, like Rachel or Mom. Or maybe he wasn't claimed yet.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh, um... Have you been kicked out of schools a couple times?" I asked. "What kind of question is that? No. I have never been kicked out of a school. Once I thought I was going to be kicked out when I accidentally crushed the gym to save a couple of people."

Ok, so the first part didn't sound like Demi-gods, but the second part did. "Are you dyslexic?" I asked. "What's with the random questions? No. Why? Do I look dyslecits, or whatever that is?" He said. Hm... Not dyslexic. Was I wrong? "Do you think of yoursel- what are you doing?" I asked. He was messing around with a green thingy on his arm.

"Oh, uh... This is... My watch." He said turning the knob over and over again. "A watch? That's pretty big for a watch." I said, trying to see what he was doing to his watch. "Mmhhmm." Is all he had to say to that.

Then, the room shook. Both, me and the guy named Ben, fell. Seven, the unlucky number, doors slid open, four to our right, three to our left. Each door had two weird things that looked like rubber monsters. "DNAliens," Ben muttered, and clenched his fists. "I thought I- oh well, I'll destroy you again."

I took my pen out and uncapped it. "You know these things?" I asked. "Yes, I-" he was cut off by a gunk ball coming from the things mouth, or, at least, I think it was a mouth. Ben's hand was stuck to one of the squared walls. He broke it. "I need my watch to work!" He yelled. "Why on earth would you need a watch at this time?!" I screamed. Then his watch made a loud beeping sound and he shouted, "yes!"

"What? What happened?" I asked, and dodged a flying gunk ball. "I think we are going to get out of here," Ben said. He turned the knob and the circle of the green watch popped up. He hit it, and when he did, something crazy happened.

He turned into some kind of plant like creature, then he yelled, "Swampfire!" And shot heat blasts at the creatures. The DNAliens, is what he called them, just flew back, not disintegrating or turning to dust or anything!

"Defiantly not a watch," I told Ben. He just threw some seed like things and they sank into the medal ground. Where the seeds were grew vines that wrapped around the monsters. I dodged a fist and bonked the thing in the head with the butt of my sword.

We looked at all the DNAliens on the ground. "W-why aren't they disintegrating into dust?" I said, looking at the monsters on the ground. "And you," I looked at Ben, "how'd you learn how to manipulate the mist?"

"What's the mist?" He asked me, "and-" he looked up into a corner. I followed his gaze. "We're being watched," he whispered, and changed back to normal. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "How do you know?" He looked at me. "Swampfire can see really good. I could see a camera in all the corners. The reason we didn't notice before was because they were camouflaged to match the wall," he explained.

"Who is Swampfire?" I asked. "This," he gestured to himself. Then pressed the middle of the glass on his chest. He changed back to human! "Okay," I stiffened. "Are you some kind of shape shifter monster?" I asked, wondering if I should've trusted him. He obviously knew those monsters. "Or, are you twisting the Mist?" He stared at me, "okay, I admit. This isn't a watch. It's an alien device called the Omnytrix made for saving the universe. I already saved it... twice. Also, why are we talking about mist? It isn't foggy in here." He lost me when he said something about an omnitrick. "He doesn't know what the Mist is!" I thought. Then, I remembered him saying something about cameras! "Wait... So who's watching us?" I asked him. "One guess. Aliens. Something like this happened to me when I was ten. Trust me, not good. I think we're here for entertainment!"

**Me: "so... How'd you guys like?"**

**Percy: "Nice! Except for one thing..."**

**Me: "What?"**

**Percy: "YOU FORGOT ANNABETH!"**

**Ben: "don't forget Gwen and Kevin!"**

**Me: "You are lucky I didn't kill them off."**

**Ben: "You can't do that!"**

**Me: "Actually, it's my FanFiction. So I can do anything I want, but don't worry! Your in good hands!**

**Percy: "I'm not feeling so well..."**

**Me: "I actually have something special planned for you guys and your friends." *grins evilly***

**Percy: "She's crazy."**

**Ben: "Just please, don't kill anybody... or torture."**

**Me: "I am not making any promises."**

**Me: * walks away grinning evilly ***

**Percy and Ben: * Glance at each other and turn pail ***


	5. Chapter 5 Ben

**Me: "Hey! Sorry for not having a conversation with the characters back in chapter three, Percy kind of drenched the meeting room."**

**Percy: "It was an accident! Seriously! Don't do anything to me because I did that!"**

**Ben: "An accident?"**

**Me: "It's okay Percy!"**

**Percy: "wait... Is that some kind of reverse psychology?"**

**Me: "No. I'll just kill you off in this chapter!" *grins very large***

**Percy: "wait! Wait! I'll um... I'll do... Uh... Just plz! Why is t Ben getting punishment or anything? Please don't kill me! You can't do that! Rick is still making "The Blood Of Olympus!"**

**Me: "hmm... I guess we'll have to wait and see."**

**Ben: "grrreeeaaat..."**

* * *

**"**What?!" Percy yelled, "I was yanked off my ship for entertainment? For monsters? Again? Luke already did this to-" he cut himself off.

"Aliens, actually. Who's Luke?"

"No one. And actually, they're monsters. Trust me, I know."

"hey, I have dealt with Aliens before, and I know they are-" another panel behind me opened up. I was slammed from behind and my arms were pinned. I couldn't reach the Omnytrix! I heard a sharp "hisssssss" and froze. What kind of alien have I dealt with that hissed? I tried to think, but Percy said, "A dracaena? What is she doing here?" He held up his sword and I shut my eyes. Then, I was released and had yellow dust all over me.

"eww," I said and tried to swipe it off. "Monster dust," Percy shrugged. "Wait... Maybe it's Alien _and _monster. Maybe they're both working together or something."I said to Percy. "Aliens don't exist." He said. "Well, neither does monsters." I shot back.

"hmm... Good point. Anyway, how do we get out of here? The white upon white is killing my eyes!" He exclaimed.

"You should get rest. I will take first watch. No telling how long we were in here... Or are going to be."

Percy shrugged. "Maybe it's a way to see what's going on back on the Argo 2." He mumbled.

"wait what?"

"nothing, but yeah. Maybe I should drea- uh.. Sleep."

"ok." I nodded, and he shrunk down to sit on the floor and leaned against the wall. I watched him as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"well, still need to figure out how to get out." I mumbled. I slapped the Omnytrix and quietly said SwampFire. Then I realized something. Lately, I was only turning into one alien: SwampFire. "Hmm..." I thought but shook it off and started blasting the walls with fire. I stopped after two minutes. Not even a scratch! Normally it would have melted! But this didn't even have a mark. "Hmm..." I muttered again. "There has to be a weak spot."

After a couple of minutes of hot fire against the walls, I heard Percy suddenly yell, "Annabeth!"

I jumped at the sudden out burst, then ran towards him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It-it's my friends! They're in trouble! I have to get out of qhere and help them!" He was so stressed, he hardly noticed me change back to normal form. "How do you know that?"

he swallowed. "I'm a HalfBlood. Half human half god. When we Demi-gods go to sleep, we always have dreams, well, they are more like visions. Anyway, I saw one with my friends! And they need my help!"

okay... So I basically got half of that, but I didn't mention that to him because he was in a pretty bad state right now. "Well, you only slept for at most a half an hour. And I couldn't find any way out. But there must be a weak spot somewhere..."

"we have to find it," he jumped up. And started hacking at each square. Then we heard a voice boom and bounce of the walls. It said, "ha! Foolish children! You'll never escape! Also, we have a surprise for you!" And a panel opened up.

What was behind he panel was so shocking, I almost passed out then and there. Gwen, was chained, hands and feet, to the wall behind her. She looked hurt, bruises and cuts were all over her arms, legs, and face. She was unconscious, but I screamed her name anyway. "Gwen!" I ran towards her, but thick blue lasers showed right in front of me. I gulped, and ripped a piece of my shirt off. I put the shirt piece to the lasers, and it incinerated in my hand.

Another panel opened up, opposite of the right side. Near the left corner was a girl chained, hands and feet to the wall behind her. She had blond curls and an orange t-shirt with jean shorts and sneakers. She to was unconscious. Then, Percy Yelled, "Annabeth!"

* * *

**Percy: "oh noooow you put Annabeth in here! Great! Except she is hurt and chained up!"**

**Ben: "yeah, you could at least have them conscious."**

**Me: "Nah. What fun is that? Besides! You got what you asked for!"**

**Ben: yeah but-"**

**Me: "I don't want to hear anymore of it. Understand?" **

**Percy: "as long as you don't hurt anyone in the next chapter."**

**Me: "no promises."**


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

I stared at my girlfriend. I saw what the laser things did to Ben's shirt, but I _had _to get her_,_ I just _had _to! She groaned, was she waking up? I saw the red head, Gwen was what Ben had said, start to stir. "Annabeth? C-can you here me?" I said to her.

"Uuuuuhhh," she groaned, then she murmured, "Percy?"

i let a sigh of relief escape. I looked back at Ben who was talking to Gwen, he said, "Gwen? Come on! You've gone through worse! Where's Kevin? You okay?" She only whispered, "Ben, oh! You're alive!" Ben seemed to be relieved. "Yes, you _are _okay. Okay cuz. You gotta tell me what happened."

Cuz? They were _cousins? _oh. I thought... You know what, never mind. I focused back on Annabeth. "Annabeth, where are the others?" She opened her eyes. "They were with me- where are we? Ugh! I _hate _not knowing things. Percy... W-were you here the whole time?" She asked me. I only stared. "The _whole _time? Wait... What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened, "Percy, you do know how long you've been here. Right?" I looked at her. "I was here for a long time?"

"Percy! Two and a half weeks and three days! Last time I checked . . . You didn't know?"

whoa. More than two weeks? It only felt like days. Maybe it was the white walls... "We have to get you out of here." I told her. She leaned forward, "you have to come to, Seaweed brain." I looked down. I'd rather have her go than both of us stay. I mean, I loved her, I really did, but I didn't want her getting hurt.

"right?" She asked me, knowing my thoughts, as usual. "Um . . . Annabeth . . ." Another panel opened up beside Ben's cousin. A guy with black hair and a black shirt and jeans hung in the same position. Me and Annabeth watched as Ben called to the guy saying, "Kevin! How could you let this happen?" And Kevin Saying, "wasn't my fault, Tennyson!"

i glanced back at Annabeth who had questioning eyes, "who's that?" She asked. "Uh . . . That's Ben. He is stuck in here with me, but I think he can control the _Mist _just like Hazel." I told her. She was just about to say something when another panel opened up beside her. Behind that panel, also in the same condition, was Leo. He hung with his eyes closed. "Leo!" Me and Annabeth both shouted. He murmured something about "stupid cheeseburger, " and that's all we got.

Another slid open beside him, it was Piper, then there was Jason, then Hazel, then Frank, then Nico, then Thalia. All were in the same condition. My eyes widened. "Guys!" I shouted." They all started to stir, except Frank, who had a large bump on his head the size of an egg. "Ugh, " Piper said, " my hands feel sore," she looked at her chained left hand and gasped.

Hazel only yelled, "Frank! Frank! Answer me! Are you okay?"

Leo's ears burst to flames when he noticed all his friends locked up.

"Leo," Nico said, "you're on fire again."

"oh, thanks." He quickly rubbed them on his shoulder and put them out.

"Percy! Your alive! Artemis was going out of her mind-" she cut herself off. "She didn't want a fatal flaw come upon a hero."

"yeah, you guys all okay?"

"Yes, " Everyone said, except for Hazel who screamed, "no! Frank is hurt! Someone' shot ta help him!"

Frank stirred, and murmured, "thanks Hazel, but really, I'm fine."

"Frank!" Hazel gasped, "you're okay!"

I looked back at Ben who was talking to Gwen. She said something like, "I think I can muster enough mana to get us out." Ben replied, "No! I think those chains are extra thick for a reason. They might hurt you!"

then the guy named Kevin spoke, "I could probably absorb the medal . . ." Ben looked at him, "if you try, it might hurt you to. I can't let that happen to either of you."

"Ben, be reasonable. We have to try. Or. . ." Gwen trailed off.

Then, that same booming voice said, "are you two ready for action?"

I gulped, that didn't sound good. "You better not hurt my friends! Or I'll . . ." I yelled at the ceiling.

"nonsense," he spat. "We're going to play a little game called fear."

As soon as he said it, a panel beneath Annabeth opened up. I looked down into it. Annabeth did so to. When she realized what it was, she screamed at the top if her lungs. In the pit was hundreds, crawling up towards Annabeth, of spiders.

* * *

**Percy: "really? Why? Why bring all my friends and torture them to?"**

**Me: "Because it keeps my readers on the edge of their seat."**

**Ben: "I'm betting that you have panels for Gwen and Kevin to, don't you?**

**Me: "you know me to well."**

**Percy: "Are those spiders poisonous? Will they kill Annabeth?! They better not be or I'll. . ."**

**Me: "shut up. I can do what ever I want. It's my FanFiction."**

**Percy: "but Rick Riordan owns us. So you can't do anything to kill any of us.**

**Ben: "yeah, I'm just staying out of this... So..."**

**Me: "well, Rick doesn't know, and-"**

**Rick: "Hey! I own them! You can't do that."**

**Me: "How'd you get in here? You know what, never mind. I'm just going to continue."**


End file.
